A Trip of Opportunistic Secrets
by OrtonFan
Summary: Bella has strong feelings for Rose, and gets a lot more than she bargained for on a trip to Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

**BETA: LynetteCullen. I bug you on a regular basis, and I do apologize bestie:) Thanks for everything.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**

* * *

**"You ready for the trip Bella?" Rose asked excitedly. Usually Rose isn't ever excited about anything that doesn't have to do with books or rock bands, but today was the day that we were leaving for a special presentation in Seattle. Our robotics club had been chosen to make a presentation of the things that we learned at a workshop the previous summer.

"Of course I'm ready. How can I not be? It's a whole night away from my mother," I said as we boarded the bus. It's not that I didn't love my mother, but damn. She was really beginning to get annoying.

Rose did one of her famous silent giggles as we found seats near the back of the bus. I never really liked to ride at the back of the bus, but for Rose, I'd do just about anything. We took our seats and began to talk about one of the boys on the bus that Rose recognized from the race track. "Bella that's Garland," she whispered, leaning across the seat so that he wouldn't here us. Apparently, he had tried to talk to Rose, but didn't realize that she was only 15. "I wonder if he remembers me," she uttered at the exact moment he turned around.

"Oh shit," we said simultaneously as we sunk down into are seats. To be completely honest, this dude wasn't even that cute, he looked kind of like a Doberman Pinscher, only his neck isn't as long. "Rose he's ugly," I commented, looking around the seat to steal another glance.

"You got that right," she agreed. "But I bet his dick is huge. It's always the ugly ones that are packing," she informed me. I wanted to ask how the hell she knew this theory to be true, but I knew she'd never tell me. Rose lives her life as a closed book, hiding her emotions and secrets very well from the outside world. That's one of the things I love about her. She can always tell you anything you need to know, you'll just never get an explanation of how she found out. "I just don't want the motherfucker to expect anything out of this trip. I can't fuck up any potential scholarships by being stupid."

"He doesn't look like he remembers you," I admitted truthfully. He had turned around and turned back as if he didn't even notice us back here. "Maybe that's a good thing," I added. She nodded her assent and went back to Sam _(her iPhone)_ to continue whatever story she was currently reading.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. I tried to pass the time by reading and texting. I rarely sleep on trips. I want to know what is going at all times, and you can't know what's going on if you're not awake. Rose however, had gone to sleep immediately after reading her story, Evanescence lulling her to sleep. I absently reached out and ran my fingers through her hair, instantly regretting the move as she stirred in her slumber.

I could never let Rose know how I truly felt about her. I just found out that she was bisexual, and I was pretty sure that I wasn't her type. She seemed to like other blonds with beautiful smiles. I was the exact opposite. I am brunette and whenever I smile, I often try to hide my teeth because of the unevenness of my front ones. I'm pretty sure Rose wouldn't even think about me as a potential relationship partner. In fact, I haven't even told Rose that I like girls. I hadn't even known until a couple of weeks ago after Edward and I had had a fight, and I found comfort in his beautiful cousin Jessie.

I was thrown from my tumbled thoughts when I heard our Algebra teacher Mrs. Williams say "Girls, we're here," as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. I woke Rose before I marked my book and closed it. I looked back over at Rose and smiled, loving the way she frowned after just waking from sleep. I almost had a heart attack as she stretched her arms above her head, making her breast rise as she did so. I quickly looked away, a sorry attempt to shake the sordid thoughts from my mind.

As we got our bags and entered the hotel, Mrs. Williams told us to wait in the lobby while she checked us all in. "You nervous about tomorrow?" Rose asked once we sat down. She knew that I was always tense in front of people, even though the presentation tomorrow morning would only be to about 15 people.

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted. "But I think I think I'll be fine." _'As long as you're there,' _I added mentally. And this statement was true. Whenever Rose was around, I felt calm and the nervousness always subsided.

"Rosalie and Bella, you guys are in Room 322," Mrs. Williams announced as she handed us the keys to our room. We left the lobby and headed towards the elevators. "Elevator music sucks," we said concurrently. "Jinx. You owe me a soda," I giggled, having to hold myself back from calling her baby. Lately, it had gotten a lot harder for me to hide these feelings, and I was absolutely sure that staying in a small hotel room with Rose was not going to help me hide my feelings any better.

"I guess I do," she chortled as the elevator dinged, announcing that we had arrived on our floor. We exited the elevator and walked the few steps required to reach the door of our room. I slid the key card into the slot, which rewarded me a click.

As we entered the room, we both looked around, taking in our new surroundings. There were two double beds with thick white bedspreads, a nightstand, with an alarm clock, between them. There was a large cherry cabinet that housed a 32 inch television in front of the bed. A small dresser sat next to it. "Not even a couch?" Rose asked. "Boy they went all out didn't they," she commented sarcastically. The room wasn't as nice as we were hoping, but it wasn't anything terrible either.

"It could be worse," I muttered as I tossed my bag onto the bed nearest the door. "Let's check out the bathroom," I said, moving past her to open the door beside her. "Not to bad," I groaned. "I don't think that we'll get any diseases," I smiled as I patted her on the shoulder back into the room. She giggled on the way over to her bed, dropping her duffel bag beside it.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by in obscurity. We went out to dinner at a nearby restaurant with food that no one really wanted to eat. After we got back to the hotel, we checked out the pool, or should I say we wanted to. We couldn't because the damn thing closed at 9:30 and it was already 10:45. With nothing else to do, Rose and I decided to head back to the room.

"This trip is lame," Rose affirmed. "The first night in years that I'm away from my parents, and I end up at a lame ass hotel," she concluded as she flopped down on her bed. "What do you want to do?" she asked, looking up at me.

'_Fuck.'_ immediately came to my mind, but insteadI said, "I don't know. Wanna watch the Adult Swim on Cartoon Network?" I suggested, knowing that Rose enjoyed watching Family Guy. She nodded her consent as I picked up the remote and the television directory. Quickly finding Cartoon Network, I turned to the channel, only to find that it was the episode where the guys walked into the lesbian bar.

My thoughts about Rose had been somewhat under control. Until now. The Family Guy episode only reminded me that I was sitting in a small hotel room with my best friend that I just happened to be in love with. I stole a glance at her, only to find her glancing right back at me. I immediately averted my eyes, attempting to conceal the evident blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Bella?" I heard Rose call my name. Once I turned my head, she continued. "How long are we gonna do this? Ignore the sexual tension. I know you feel it. If you didn't, you wouldn't look like an apple," she smiled her beautiful crooked smile that I absolutely love. She slowly stood up and came to sit by me on my bed. "You like girls don't you," she asked bluntly. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. "That's what I thought," she said cockily as she leaned in to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. The girl that I was deeply in love with was kissing me. _'That means she likes me right,'_ I thought to myself. _'Who gives a fuck?'_ I resolved as I felt her tongue sweep over my bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance, which I instantly granted, groaning as I felt her tongue exploring my mouth. "Do you want to go further Bella?"She queried. Once again, I could only nod, giving my consent for Rosalie Hale to do with me whatever she wanted.

* * *

**FEEDBACK, AS ALWAYS, IS DEEPLY APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA: LynetteCullen: Thanks for everything.**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story.  
**

* * *

"Relax Bella. It'll make it so much better," Rose whispered into my ear as she gently pushed me back. I was visibly shaking. Not because I was nervous, but because I was eager. I had been dreaming of this for months, and it was finally happening. I was about to have sex with Rose. That has a very nice ring to it, and I could definitely get used to saying it. "Unless you don't want to do it," she said with a mocking smile. The look on my face must've said _'Bitch are you serious?' _because she started to giggle as she began to string a line of kisses from my temple to the bottom of my jaw. "Just kidding," she giggled as she raised my shirt to plant a kiss on my stomach. "How do you want it? Nice and easy…or hard and rough?" she queried.

To be quite honest with myself, it didn't matter how it was. As long as it got done. And this is what I told her. "I've been wanting this for a while now. And I don't really care how you do it," I admitted.

She sent a sweet (as sweet as Rose can deliver) smile my way before she responded. "To be real Bella, I don't know how to take it easy. So if you _really_ want this, you better be able to take it rough," she confessed with a wicked gleam in her eyes. The idea of her being rough was actually turning me on, and I let her know this by the almost slutty moan that ripped its way from my throat. "Didn't know you could be so wanton. I like it," she mumbled as she removed my shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"There's a lot about me you don't know about me that you're going to find out tonight," I warned as I pulled her up for a kiss. I just couldn't get used to kissing her. We could spend the next 30 years together, and my heart would still stop every time our lips met.

I felt her unhook my bra, which made me gasp in surprise, giving her the perfect opportunity to eagerly slip her tongue into my mouth, and be met with one just as eager. Our tongues slowly grappled for dominance, with me submitting quite easily. She carefully slid my bra off and moved to one of my nipples, slowly taking it into her mouth and applying the perfect amount of suction, which awarded her an unbridled groan of passion on my end.

It was obvious that Rose had done this before. The way she expertly moved between my breasts, gently lapping at the nipples, was not just something that you learned from books and porn. It was something practiced. Something that comes with experience.

But at the moment, none of that really mattered. I was in complete ecstasy. "Are you enjoying this," I heard her ask. I simply nodded at the inquisition. "I'm glad," she professed just before she bit down on my nipple, drawing a surprised yelp from me. "I told you that I didn't know how to be soft and easy," she reminded me. She nipped at my nipple a bit longer before she kissed her way down my stomach, and slightly hesitated when she reached the zipper of my jeans before quickly undoing them.

She slowly pulled them, along with my underwear, down, and tossed them in the general direction of my shirt. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at the sudden feeling of exposure. "You're absolutely beautiful Bella. I don't know why you're blushing," Rose stated as she gazed down at my naked body. "I am gonna have fun tonight," she whispered so low that I had trouble figuring out if she wanted me to hear it or not. "Can I kiss you again Bella?" she asked, which I thought was a bit strange.

"Why would you ask? You know you can," I told her.

"I asked because I strongly doubt that I'll ask your permission for anything once I get going," she informed me. I know that I should be worried by this statement, but I wanted this so much, that I didn't even bother to be scared. She smiled devilishly as she got naked in record time and climbed back onto the bed. "Don't think that I'm not as excited about this as you are. I'm glad this is happening too," she smiled shyly. This was the most emotion that I had ever seen Rose show. I didn't know that she was capable of it. "I love you Bella," she confessed.

Now that, I really didn't see coming. I had always thought that I would be the one to confess my love for her long before she confessed hers for me. "I, I love you too Rose. I, I just…don't know what to say," I managed to stammer out.

"Don't say anything. Just feel," she whispered as she leaned down to capture my lips in a soft and loving kiss. I didn't know how much longer I would get her like this, so I took advantage of every second. I gently stroked her hair, something I've wanted to do since we were little, which rewarded me a soft giggle. "Pull it Bella," she moaned into the kiss. I cautiously tugged her hair, not wanting to hurt her. "Harder, Bella. You won't hurt me," she whispered. I tugged a little harder. "Awwe shit. You have no idea how that feels," she groaned into the kiss.

If you would have asked me what I thought would have happened on this trip, having sex with Rose wouldn't have even made it on the list. _'It definitely would have made the list of things that I wanted to happen,' _I thought as I flipped us over so that I was now on top of Rose, a move that most assuredly caught her off guard. "I told you that I'd surprise you," I sent Rose a rather devilish grin as I began the same ministrations that she had previously lavished me with.

But I went a step further. I was no newbie at this. I slowly pulled her legs over my shoulders, putting me face to face with her lovely womanhood. "Don't think this means you're in charge," Rose informed me with me with a low moan as I licked the lovely petals of her feminine cleft.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled as I began to suck on her clit, bringing forth an absolutely pornographic moan from Rose. I looked up to see the most amazing sight ever. Her back was arched, her angelic face contorted with passion. "You taste delicious," I told her as I delved my tongue into her glorious womanhood.

I continued these services until I heard Rose moan, "Oh God Bella please stop. You're killing me up here," as she gently but forcefully pulled me up for a rough, passionate kiss. Rose used this opportunity to flip us back over so that she was once again on top. "I have a surprise for you. Don't go anywhere," she warned as she hopped off of the bed and skipped to her suitcase. "Say hello to my little friend," she quoted as she pulled out the biggest dildo that I had ever seen.

"Oh my. Rose you travel around with that thing?" I questioned as she climbed back on the bed to sit beside me. "How do you hide that from your mother?" I asked just as Rose began to seductively lick and suck on it. _'So Rose is practiced in more than just one area,' _I thought to myself as she leaned forward.

"Have a lick Bella," she said seductively. I tentatively reached my tongue out to lick the large blue jelly dildo. "You look so cute when you're nervous," she observed. "Just lick it. No one's around to see," she snickered, teasing me about the way I love my reputation to be spotless. I reached out to help Rose support the large object and began to lick up and down, an attempt to be sexy. "I'm glad you're naturally sexy Bella, or else that would be deemed pitiful," she admitted, drawing a giggle from the both of us.

"Oh be quiet," I said playfully. "Now who exactly is this going in?" I questioned with a rather worried face. It was huge. I mean _HUGE. _It made two of Edward.

"You of course," she said as she pulled a bottle of lube out of what seemed like thin air. "You have to be prepared," she stated as she saw the questioning look on my face. "Can you imagine this thing going in you dry? Well I take that back, seeing as how you are murdering these hotel sheets with your pussy juices," she giggled, looking down at the puddle that was currently between my legs. "Looks like you don't need any lube," she observed as she tossed the lube to the floor. "Lay back," she ordered.

I quickly obliged, my nervousness returning. "Come on Bell, you've been great. Don't go freaking out on me now," she warned severely.

"I'm not freaking out on you," I promised. "I'm just really, really anxious," I admitted.

"Chill out Bella," she cooed. "We can stop," she said.

"No we cannot. This is going to happen," I all but yelled, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. This was the most I had seen Rose laugh since we were little.

"Well then let the fun began," she said as she pulled one of my legs over her shoulder. "I really do doubt that this will hurt," she stated with a light laugh as she carefully pushed the large object inside of me. And she was right. It was pain free. In fact, it felt really good, bringing out a moan that I'm sure woke all of the hotel occupants. "I guess that feels good," she mocked, pushing it in deeper and twisting it. "You like that Bella?"

"Awwwwe fuck," was my only response. It was so amazing, that I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts, much less forming coherent sentences. I wanted this to last forever, but I knew that it wasn't. "Har, harder Rose," I managed to stammer out, with Rose quickly obliging to the request. "I think I'm gonna, OH MY GOD," I yelled as I came, a waterfall of vaginal juices running down my leg and onto the sheets. I vaguely registered the loud moan from beside me.

"That was fucking awesome," we said in unison as I came down from my amazing orgasm. "I feel bad. You didn't come," I said, realizing that Rose's experience probably wasn't as good as mine.

"Oh yes I did," she informed me with the shiest smile that I had ever seen come from her. I glanced down to see a similar puddle between her legs. "Do you have any idea how phenomenal you look when you come?" she questioned. "It was my ultimate undoing ," she admitted wryly as she leaned down for the most soul searing kiss of the night.

"I'm quite obliged," I said with a mock southern accent, knowing how much Rose adored southern belles.

"Go to sleep Bella," she said as she kissed me on the cheek. "I love you," she added.

"I love you too. Tomorrow is going to be a lot better than I thought it would be," I joked.

"I know right. Maybe we'll be able to keep our hands off of each other," she mumbled as we both slipped into a slumber filled with dreams of nothing but each other.

* * *

**_FEEDBACK APPRECIATED_**

**_1 MORE PART AND IT'S DONE. YAY:)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**BETA: LynetteCullen. Thanks for everything.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling almost reborn. I didn't know that it was possible to feel this good. I wanted to climb on top of the building and shout to the heavens that my dream had come true. I never would have thought that this trip would be the amazing experience that it had turned out to be.

"Bella, are you gonna get dressed, or are you gonna go to the presentation nude?" Rose snapped me from my thoughts. I have to honestly admit, after all of the wonderful things that happened last night, I could really care less about this presentation, or the scholarship opportunities I'm sure it's gonna bring.

"I guess I will," I answered sluggishly. "But I'd much rather look at you like that," I said, looking Rose up and down hungrily as I got out of bed. She was standing in front of her open suitcase in her bra and panties, giving me a lovely view of the cross tattooed on her back. "At least we know people would pay attention," I joked on my way to the bathroom.

"Hell I'll do anything to get us good scholarships and connections," she admitted, pulling her red button up blouse onto her shoulders. She pulled her dress pants out of her suitcase with a sigh. "I knew I should have hung these up. I fucking hate ironing," she dramatically threw the pants to the bed, making me laugh.

"I better get dressed before I make us late," I grumbled as I padded lazily over to my own suitcase to retrieve my clothes and toiletries, before walking to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower, silently laughing to myself about the fact that I didn't have to worry about getting undressed.

I hurriedly showered, making sure to wash away the smell and remnants of last nights physical activities. I toweled off and changed into my own red blouse and dress pants along with my black flats, though I didn't want to. I hated the idea of this color combination, and I had let Mrs. Williams know this, to no avail. I applied what little makeup I was going to wear today (I don't see a point for the stuff. SERIOUSLY) before heading back out to the bedroom.

I walked in only to find Rose already fully dressed and on the bed, reading some book on Sam. "How can you spend so little time getting ready, and end up looking absolutely gorgeous?" I said as I stopped dead in my tracks, having to admire how absolutely stunning she looked. She had pinned her hair up, drawing more attention to her cleavage that was presently on display in her tight blouse. "I want to grab your boobs so bad right now," I admitted.

"Go ahead," she giggled as she stood up. "Wouldn't want you to do it in front of a room filled with people," she smiled playfully. I merrily skipped over to her, enjoying Rose's laugh at my childlike excitement. I respectively reached out and cupped her rather full bosom. I gently squeezed them, bringing on a fit of laughter from Rose. "My God Bella. You're like a creepy old man who gets off on his teen porn collection," she giggled uncontrollably at her own joke.

"Oh be quiet," I said, giving them one last squeeze before letting them go. "Come on, let's get our bags and go downstairs," I said, a sorry attempt to distract myself from the pool that was beginning to form between my legs.

"You're getting wet aren't you?" she asked, a sly grin creeping across her face as I nodded sheepishly. "Damn I wish we had time for a quickie," she stated glumly, knowing that we probably wouldn't be able to be intimate for awhile. "Let's get downstairs before Mrs. Williams has a heart attack," she joked, trying to lighten the suddenly sullen mood.

"Yeah let's," I grunted as I picked up my suitcase. Rose laughed at my weakness, easily picking hers up and tossing it over her shoulders. "What's so funny?"

"You know that rolls right?" she queried sarcastically, pointing to the wheels at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Oh," I said shortly. "No one finds out about that," I warned as I opened the door and stepped out. She laughed in response and refused to comment. A sure sign that this would be posted on Twitter as soon as we got to the bus.

We walked down the hallway in silence, lost in our own thoughts, but still totally aware of the other in such close proximity. Once we were on the elevator, I just had to break the silence. "Only us," I muttered.

I saw Rose quirk her eyebrow with curiosity. "Only us what?" she questioned, barely audible.

"Only us could have amazing sex, and then act dourly when it has to end," I finished with a soft giggle.

"You're right," she giggled with a soft smile. "It's not all about sex though. We can just work on the communication aspect of our relationship," she suggested as she stepped closer so that she could put her hand on my shoulder. "I really do love you Bella, and I want to see where this can go," she proclaimed as she leaned in for a kiss.

_DING_

She quickly leaned back as the doors opened, which was a good thing because Mrs. Williams was standing right at the door. "I was just about to come and get you girls. We're running a few minutes behind," she informed us.

We walked out to the bus, throwing our suitcases in the storage compartment located under the bus before we boarded. "You do have the USB right?" Rose asked. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

'_And what if I hadn't remembered?'_ I thought to myself shaking my head. "Yes Rose, I have it," I laughed as I assured her. Seeing the puzzled look on her face only made me laugh harder. "I'm just laughing at the fact that you asked when we were 200 miles away from home," I cackled loudly. I'm pretty damn sure that Rose thought I was losing my mind, but for some reason, this was hilarious to me.

"You're one odd cookie Bella," Rose said. "But I still love you," she added. I couldn't believe it. This was the second time this morning that Rose had said she loved me. I never thought that I would have heard these words from her, much less three times in the span of two days. I guess miracles really do happen. Rose is the kind of person that hides her emotions in order to not get hurt, and to know that I was one of the only people that she let in, nearly brings me to tears.

"Oh trust me. I know," I answered. "And because you know that and still love me, only makes me love you more," I admitted, slyly putting my hand on her knee so that the other passengers on the bus couldn't see. "God, I wanna kiss you right now," I whispered as we pulled into the parking lot of a campus of large brick buildings. "Gee. Look at this brick asylum," I observed as we rolled to a stop in front of the largest one in the middle. "I mean damn. Could they find no other materials?" Rose and I shared a laugh, the weird looks of the other people not going unnoticed as we exited the bus.

"Breathe Bella. It's just a presentation in front of a few people," she reassured me, noticing the sudden tension that racked my body. I don't know why I was nervous all of a sudden. I had given presentations before, but never of this caliber. Before I left, my mother told me to imagine that I was in a room by myself. Now what kind of damn sense does that make? When would I ever be in a room talking to myself? Leave it to my mom to give me bum advice.

"I'm fine," I lied. In all actuality, I wanted to puke. "I feel a little less nervous when you're here. So don't leave," I warned jokingly, trying to sway my mind from the inevitable presentation. I was mostly nervous because I knew how clumsy I was, and I was probably going to do something dumb in a room full of professors. "I'm gonna fuck up Rose, I just know it," I said as we walked in.

"Be quiet Bell," Rose stated as we stopped in the lobby to await direction. "You'll be fine," she assured once again as Mrs. Williams stopped in front of us.

"We're gonna have to split up," she informed us. "Girls," she said, pointing to Rose and I, "You'll be presenting right here in this room to my left, and boys, you'll be down the hall," she said. _'And where the hell will you be?' _I asked in my head. She was telling us where we were gonna be, but what's her damn role in all of this? "I'll be going between the two to see how you are doing," she told us, gaining her a heated look from me. Why didn't she just pick one and that's where she'll stay. "Girls, why don't you go and get set up," she suggested.

We wordlessly moved to the door and opened it. I mean seriously, how many people could already be here? "Oh shit," I gasped as we walked in. "Rose they're all old ass Talibans," I whispered, hoping to God that their geriatric hearing was as fucked up as I thought it would be, but they were Talibans. (They do have super powers right?) "But I bet they're rich as hell, and can get us some good ass internships," I commented as we headed to the computer in the front of the room.

"Look at this fossil," Rose grumbled. "Can this thing even read information from a removable device with a Universal Serial Bus interface?" Rose asked looking over at me. I'm pretty sure the look she received from me made her rethink who she was speaking to. "I basically asked if this prehistoric artifact can read USB's," she said, dumbing up her statement just for me.

"Ex-cuse me," the broken English alerted us that on of our audience members was approaching. "Ello ladies. I am Dr. Phineas Reddi, and I very pleeze to meet you," he greeted us.

"And we are very pleeze to meet you also," I answered back in a voice mimicking his. That's what you're supposed to do when you talk to someone from another country right? Adapt the way you speak to match the way they speak. The withering look and shove in the side that I received from Rose made me realize that this theory was incorrect.

"That is good to hear. If there's nothing else, we are ready to begin," he informed us before walking back to his seat.

I silently handed Rose the USB, still feeling ashamed for mimicking Dr. Reddi. What kind of rich scientist name is that? It sounds like the name of a male exotic dancer. Or phone sex operator.

"I'll start, and you just follow suit," Rose brought me back from my thoughts. Our slide show appeared on the big screen above the computer at that exact moment. "I'm Rosalie Hale," Rose said in a beautifully sweet voice before she looked over at me expectantly. "And I'm Isabella Swan," I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Look up Bella," Rose hissed before continuing on. "And we're here to talk to you about a robotics institute that we attended this past summer," she informed them. "The first thing we talked about was robotic programming and interfaces. Right Bella?" she questioned.

"Totally," I agreed. "We learned about the faces of the robot programs that enter the robots that have robot faces," I rambled. _'That's what she said right?' _I thought, looking out at the audience. The whispering was good right? I looked over to Rose for confirmation, but only found her staring at me in disbelief. She mouthed _'What the fuck Bella?' _before she continued.

"We learned how to use codes to program the servos of the robot to control how it maneuvers. We named our robot Firefly. She was so pretty and shiny. Wasn't she Bella? Just nod," whispered low enough for only me to hear. I nodded my consent to her statement before she went on. "I used some of the codes to jailbreak my iPhone," she informed everyone. I was expecting the room to explode in a fit of incredulity, but instead it erupted into a fit of loud laughing and clapping.

"You girls are fantastical. And vary, vary funny," Dr. Reddi told us. "I don't think we need to hear anything else. Please leave us contact information and we will send you information about opportunities for scholarships," he said. I hadn't understood much else, but I sure as hell understood that. "And if you decide to attend any college in Washington, just say my name, and they will give you anything you need," he promised us.

"FUCK YEAH! I mean thank you very much," Rose and I said in unison.

"You're most welcome. You girls will go very far," he smiled before he walked off.

"God I'm glad he didn't hug us," I whispered in relief once he was out of ear shot, causing Rose to erupt into a fit of laughter. "Come on. Let's go find Mrs. Williams and tell her the good news," I suggested.

We walked out into the hallway to find her already there waiting, "Congratulations girls," she said as she gave us each a hug, "You girls were so funny and entertaining, you didn't even notice me did you?" she asked. We both shook our heads. "I didn't think so. The boys just finished up too, so how about we head home," she said, gaining her agreeing nods from both of us.

We walked out to the bus and boarded in silence. Rose broke the comfortable quiet once we pulled away from the brick asylum. "This trip was very interesting," she began as she reached over to take my hand in hers. "We learned a lot about ourselves and each other," she said.

"And don't forget the mind blowing sex, and the kickass scholarship opportunities," I added, loving the giggle I received from her.

"How could I?" she asked, leaning over to kiss me. It was a soft and loving kiss. One that let me know that no matter what happens, Rose and I will always stick together.

* * *

**FINAL FEEDBACK APPRECIATED**


End file.
